Sweet Sixteen Kisses
by twenty1nyounger
Summary: Bella made a huge mistake at a birthday party. She thought she was over him, until her dark secret was said out loud years later. Can she win the love of her life, or will he break her heart for the second time?
1. My Super Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter One**

_Music was blaring and bodies were dancing. It was just like any other party. _

"_Hey Alice!" I sashayed my way over to my best friend, just like she had taught me._

"_Oh! Bella! Glad you could come. AND use my walking tips." She started to bow, "Thank you, thank you"_

"_Duh, Ali, why wouldn't I come it's my best friend's party!"_

"_Right of course… You gonna give him his present yet? He's over there." _

_She pointed to the dance floor where he was dancing with some slut. Jealousy ran through me, but I smothered it away. He'll for sure be with me after I give him my present. Alice said the plan was fool proof. I just hope she's right. _

_I made my way over to the dance floor where Edward was dancing. The thing is it was a different slut. Oh well. It was his birthday, everyone wanted a dance with the birthday boy._

"_Edward!" I yell over the pumping music._

_His eyes lit up when he sees me._

"_Bella! You're here!" Why does everyone think I won't show up?_

"_Yea, of course! You're my best friend! Happy Sweet Sixteen!"_

"_Thanks! Umm…" he glanced around. "You wanna talk somewhere where I can hear you clearly?"_

_Perfect._

"_Sure!" Was that too enthusiastic? I hope not._

_He chuckled. _

_Damn. _

_Edward led me through the crowd and up the stairs to his bedroom. Alice was right, this was so fool proof. He opened the door and sat me on his bed._

"_So what is it you wanted to talk about Mr. Masen?" I questioned sternly. _

_Hopefully he wouldn't start a conversation or it would be harder for me to stick my present in there. It would be completely random!_

"_Um. Nothing really. I just sorta wanted to get away for a while." He paused, "I can be myself with you."_

_I was delighted and grinned like an idiot. I got lost in his piercing green eyes. _

_Snap out of it! Stay on track. _

"_Aw! Thanks Eddie!"_

_He groaned, "Come on Bella don't use that name right now!"_

"_Ok, ok. Sorry I mentioned it." I continued to snicker. _

"_Bella." He warned. _

_I raised my hands in surrender, zipped my lips, and threw away the key over my shoulder. He nodded and grinned sheepishly at me. _

"_You CAN talk you know."_

"_Oh I know. Just thinking of something." I fidgeted with his bed sheets. _

"_What kind of something?" Just the question I was dreading._

_Get a grip Swan. It was now or never. Come on! Take a deep breath; relax the tension, And GO!_

"_Well… See Edward." He motioned for me to continue. "I wanted to give you your present…" I paused._

_He gave me an all-out smile. "Is that what you were so worked up about? Are you afraid I won't like it? Come on Bells. I love everything you give me." _

_He started to pull me out of the room and down the stairs toward the music. _

"_No, Edward-" _

_He interrupted. "__Don't worry Bells. We'll go get it." _

___We were now in the middle of the dancing._

"_Edward, WAIT!"_

_He turned around and looked questioningly at me. _

"_I um… Need a drink." Damn it Bella. I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip already!_

"_Oh… Ok sure"_

_He brought me over to the drinks and I chugged the first one I saw._

"_Edward." I turned to face him. "I have your present."_

_He grinned. "Lay it on me!"_

"_Happy Sweet Sixteen, Edward."_

_I took a deep breath and reached up to kiss him. My lips attacked his with all the passion I have been bottling up for the past two years, ever since I met him. But I was rudely interrupted._

"_Whoa! Bella!" _

_I was pushed back from Edward. He had interrupted me. _

"_What are you DOING?" He looked confused, angry, and violated all at the same time._

"_I...uh-" I stuttered._

"_You're drunk! I can't let you do anything you regret!"_

_I wanted so badly to tell him that I meant everything I did and that I would never regret it. But rejection washed over me and I became seriously nauseous. So, of course, I played along._

"_What?!" I slurred my words for my 'drunk' affect, "Are you crazy? Of course I'm not –hiccup- drunkkk" I started to fake giggle hysterically. I grabbed another drink. _

"_Bella!" He smacked my drink out of my hand, "Stop it!" It splattered all over the floor._

_Alice told me I do this every time I'm hammered. (Every time meaning twice) Once when my parents were out and we were exploring their 'stash' and last year when Edward had his first spring break party._

_I pouted, crossed my arms, and huffed. She called it my 'dazzle effect'. And it WORKS!_

"_Aw Bella." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you mad because I didn't like your present?"_

_I pushed his arm off and turned to face him._

"_I'm sorry!" he was playing with me, but I wouldn't have it. He thinks it's all about him. Ha!_

"_Noooooooo!" I smacked him on his cheek. It was a drunken slap so it wasn't wimpy but it wasn't supposed to sting real badly. "I'm upset because you spilled my drink!" I shoved his shoulders. "Why would you do that? I was enjoying it and you ruined everything!" I huffed again._

_He seemed stunned that it was about alcohol and not himself. Figures._

"_Oh…"_

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"_Can you get me another one, Eddie?" I pouted…again._

_He hesitated._

"_Pleaaaaase?" I paused, "Or can you think of another way to repay me?" I added seductively._

"_Uh…I uh-" he stammered. "I'll go get you a drink." And then he took off._

_As soon as he was out of sight, I stopped playing drunk and ran to find Alice. I spotted her with her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock._

"_Alice!" I cried as I ran over to her. "Can we go now? Please!"_

_She took one look at my panicked face and her eyes widened._

"_He…he didn't…he…"_

"_No Alice. I feel terrible!" I started to tear up._

"_Where is he?" she asked fiercely. She was really mad he would dump me like that._

"_I sent him to get drinks for me. He thought I was hammered Alice! I'm sixteen and he thought I got hammered!"_

"_Oh my god, Bella!" she started to tear up herself. "Jasper, I've got to go. Call me later." She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my hand, and towed me out of that horrendous place. "I can't believe him!" she fumed._

"_It's ok Alice. At least I was 'drunk' so I didn't get humiliated as much as I would if he thought I was sober." I added grimly._

"_It's my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged you!"_

"_No Alice. I'm glad you did. Now I know he'll never love me. I won't be hurt by him anymore."_

_She sighed. "We don't have to talk about it" _

_I nodded._

"_Ever."_

And we never did. After that night I went back to being good old best friend Bella. And it didn't even hurt like hell.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**The middle part of the story came to me in a dream. I'm going to give something away by saying that the dream was about Edward breaking her heart again!!**

**Please RxR**

**- Brooke**


	2. College Hill

"Bella…"

_Silence._

"Bellaaaaa!"

_Silence._

"BELLAAAAAAAA!!!!"

I groaned. After knowing Alice for years, I still don't understand how she thinks I'm a "morning person". She's my best friend. I'm sure I've tipped her off somehow. With her constant whining it's just impossible to sleep.

"Wtywntalc" My voiced was muffled by my pillow.

"You know exactly what I want, Bella! It is exactly 6:28 in the morning and school starts at eight o'clock!"

Yes, she understood my mumbling. People tend to know how to translate my "Morning Dialect" as Alice nicknamed it, over time. I turned my head to the side so I could speak more clearly.

"Alice," I sighed, "Can you wake me up in an hour?"

"No!" _Of course not_, "Do you have _any_ idea how long it takes me to get you to look decent?"

I didn't reply.

"Well, I've been doing this routine for years my dear Bella and let me tell you, it takes an hour! And you eat like a grandma!" she babbled on, "So let's see….hmm… you would be, let's say ready by, oh I don't know… eight! So I suggest you get your pale little ass out of bed so I can make you look good for your first day of the new school year, damnit!"

"Jesus, Alice! I could have been out of bed by now!"

She gaped.

"Well then what the hell are you still doing in your bed?!? If you say you could have been out and about then by all means, be out and about!" she stomped her tiny foot. _Only Alice._

I unwillingly got out of my very toasty bed and slugged off to the bathroom to get myself prepared for the Bella Barbie hour of the day. I took a shower to release all the nervousness and tension from my back. First days always do that to me, no matter how old I get. My mother, Renee, would laugh at me. But I don't care.

I turned off the faucet and continued my "fluffing". Another Alice term.

"Oh come _on_! You're gonna steal all the hot water in the dorm Bella!"

_Bang!_

"Alice! I'm done, I'm done! No need to slam the door open! Way to give me a heart attack, yeesh."

"Well, I'm sorry Bella but you're just taking forever!"

"Alice you don't have to be so melodramatic. You called me not even 5 minutes ago."

She used her signature pout and puppy dog eyes on me.

I sighed and spread out my arms. "Fluff me up, sister!"

"EEK!" she flung herself into my arms, "Finally! I knew you wouldn't stay fashion less forever Bella! It was just a matter of time before you willingly let me bring out your natural beauty. You won't regret it!"

"I never do Alice." I laughed, "I never do."

***

After, let's just say, _some_ time, Alice had me pretty decent looking with food inside of me and standing in front of my first class.

_College._

Everyone tells you it's great. The partying. The homework that's the amount of nothing. _The boys._

Yea, not so much. I can't party for my life. I'll probably trip on thin air. It's not impossible you know. Homework? I have a lot of that actually. It's all due the next day, but oh, its still there, believe me. And the boys? Yea, well… that's a _whole_ other story.

I'm majoring in Literature. I'm pretty sure I want to be an English teacher. I know right? English, can you believe it? I mean who wants to do that for a living? I actually like books so much I want to teach them. Alice, of course, was totally supportive. She was blabbering on about how I could do anything I want and that the sky is the limit. Humh, yea right. In fairy-pixie princess land, that would be true, but in Boring Bella land, not so much.

As you probably guessed already, Alice is majoring in the fashion industry. She wants to start her own line. Choosing Rosalie, our other close friend, as her model. And me? Well I might write an ad for it or something. Another "Yea right." Well for me anyway. Rose can sure as Hell pull off being a model. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she practically screams "Super-model!" I want to scream something. I mean not like scream, but like a whisper or something. I, of course, never found anything that whispers my name. But all in due time, I guess.


End file.
